Shark Fisher
by Shadows of the Fan
Summary: Kuria is the little sister of Killer Bee. She has been trained in the ways to be a elite bounty hunter. She's been out in the Ninja world for two years,until she's captured by a certain Akatsuki duo. KuriaxKisame KaretaxItachi rated M for Hidan.
1. Captures

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"A, I've been doing this for 2 years now; I'll be fine."

"I know, I know it's just if something happened to you, Bee would never forgive me." Large thumbs twiddled in front of a broad, over muscled chest.

Petite hands rested on the giant muscles of A's forearm. "Tell Bee I said bye, okay?" Purple eyes twinkled before turning emotionless as a dark skinned girl slapped on her poker face. Grabbing her katana, the cream-white haired girl left the Rikage's office.

"Be safe, Kuria…" the Rikage sighed.

….

Red eyes bore into the empty forest before them, as their owner kept running at a steady pace.

"Itachi can we take a break now, I need a snack." A rough voice wined behind the Uchiha.

"We need to be in the hidden mist to meet the others by dawn." The red eyed man looked out the corner of his eye at his teammate.

"Fine…" Kisame shifted his pack on his left shoulder to his right as he felt Samehada squirm lightly.

"Itachi…"

"Hn."

The two S-class criminals stopped in the high branches of the trees and quickly disguise themselves as they waited for the person to emerge.

Kisame sucked in a gulp of air when a dark skinned Kunoichi with cream-white short hair walked on the forest floor underneath them. Itachi's eyes swirled as they went into their Mangekyou state. He gave a tight nod to his blue partner then jumped into the path of the startled Kunoichi.

Before she could grip her sword handle she looked into the blazing red of the Sharingan. Kuria started to sway, a painful throbbing was taking action in her head; her vision blurry. She was on the verge of passing out. Kuria could feel the sweat dripping off her face, she couldn't move her arms and her legs were about to give way.

"Kisame, grab her." The Uchiha said before turning his back to her. She felt someone slide large arms under her knees and shoulders. Her blurry eyes strained to fix on a blue blur above her.

"Heh, what a doll face she is Itachi…" A deep voice rumbled, making the chest she was pressed against vibrate. For some reason Kuria felt it… comforting. Kuria's body fell limp and her world grew dark as the Akatsuki duo continued their journey to the land of waves.

…

Electric purple eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the darkness of the room. Tapping into her chakra she felt that it had been drained dangerously low. Then she heard it. The sound of bed sheets.

"So you're up…" A deep, rough voice ground out from the other side of the room.

Focusing her vision, Kuria could see a large, bulky shadow on the corner of the bed; with its back faced to her. Panicked, she struggled to release her tied arms. She let out an ear piercing scream when she felt electricity surge through her body.

"Don't even try; I've tied you with chakra suppressing rope. It's useless." The dark figure stood from the large bed. The tall, broad frame turned to face her. Beady yellow eyes boring into her purple ones.

She bent her head to look at her bare feet, and that's when she noticed what she was wearing. Changed from her kunoichi kimono and thigh-high boots, Kuria was now wearing a skin tight black tang top with her tight kunoichi shorts.

"I've stripped you of all your weapons and such and I had our kunoichi dress you, so don't worry." The grim voice chuckled as the figure was now standing above her. He did something next that completely shocked her. He gently hoisted her up and steadied her on her feet. She had to crank her neck up to see him grinning down at her.

"W-what time of day is it?" she croaked, throat sand dry.

"About dawn, come on time for breakfast." The blue man opened the door, the light in the hall flooding in making Kuria squint. "try anything you die." Kisame softly bit as he exited his room. He closed the door behind her and started down the long hallway. When they reached the stair case, Luria noticed that there were two. One going up, one down.

"You'll be going up there after you eat." He said plainly as he descended the stairs. The stair case led right into a large kitchen through an open door way Kuria could see a big couch and a T.V.

"Hey fish face where's your fucking sex toy?"

Kuria heard someone yell from her post behind the blue Akatsuki. She blushed deeply at _"Sex Toy"_ and shrunk behind him even more.

"Shut up you damn zombie." Kisame grunted as he sat a pokerfaced Kuria at the table. "Where's Itachi?"

"Oh that fucking emo dib-shit? He's taking care of his own sex toy remember?"

Suddenly a loud crash was heard as a blur of white and black came from the stairs. A girl dressed like Kuria with long, white hair and purple tinted white eyes, did a series if hand signs before slamming her hands on the floor.

"Ninja-art: Tundra Covering!" the kunoichi yelled just as the Uchiha came down the stairs, shirtless. Everyone and everything in the room was frozen solid except for Kuria.

"Come on, we have little time!" she pulled her out of the frozen chair and started to search for the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice came from behind the two kunoichi.

"Shit!" the white haired girl froze as she looked into the red pools of the Sharingan. She grew drowsy and soon she fell face first onto the ice floor, which was now melting.

"Kisame, deal with your own captive." The Uchiha mumbled as he picked up the girl bridal style and headed back to his room.

"Hn. The prick." Kisame came over and towered over the cloud nin. "So do you want to eat or not?"

…..

"Arigato…"

It was a faint whisper, but Kisame's animal like ears picked up on it loud and clear. He turned his head in her direction with a piece of bacon stuck out his mouth. He looked around to make sure no one was around and he gave her a tight nod and a wink. Kuria's cheeks marked with a faint pink before she pushed her plate to the center of the table.

"Say kunoichi, what's your name?" Kisame wrapped the chakra suppressors around each or her wrist before putting their plates away.

"Kuria…" Kuria tensed when his jaw tightened.

"You're the bounty hunter from the cloud, correct?"

Kuria stared at his well defined abdomen through his mesh shirt. She shook her head and gave him a quiet _"Hai"_.

"Heh, come with me little kunoichi." He wrapped his long muscular am around her small shoulders. They headed up the stairs and up the 2nd flight silently. There were only two doors on this floor. At the end of the hall Kisame knocked on the door patiently.

"You may enter." A female voice came from the other side.

Kisame opened the door and gently pushed Kuria in.

"So his is Kuria, the bounty hunter of the cloud. The girl who has captured and gotten rewarded for 40 captures in one year." A deep mysterious voice came from a shadow at a desk. A woman in the Akatsuki cloak with blue hair and amber eyes stood next to it.

"Yes, Leader-sama." She said as she scanned the kunoichi up and down.

The leader looked down at some papers and then at Kisame. They exchanged nods and then he looked into Kuria's emotionless purple orbs. "In the bingo books you are listed as a very powerful kunoichi and very skillful with a sword. You could be of use to us. Now you have two choices. You can join us or die. Simple." His emotionless voice said as if he was stating that the sky was blue.

"I would rather die!" She shouted, thrashing at the desk only to be electrocuted.

"Kisame, like Itachi, you have a month. Do what you must. When Kisame is on missions, Deidara will look after you. Until you decide to become a member you stick with Kisame at all times. Kisame you are to train her since you both are swordsmen. Now, I expect no trouble. Find Konan for any of your… "needs". You are dismissed." The leader flicked his fingers as Kisame pushed her out without debate.

"Looks like you're stuck with me, huh little kunoichi?" the shark-nin chuckled as he stomped down the stairs. "Just let me grab Samehada and we can go train." He turned right and entered the 5th room on the lift. He grabbed his giant sword and lightly pressed it on Kuria's shoulder. Kuria felt the little chakra she had gained drain away as the scales underneath the wrappings wiggled. "He loves your chakra…" Kisame smirked as they walked down the last set of stairs.

"Well, I'm glad." Kuria rolled her eyes.

They made their way into the kitchen and Kuria caught a glimpse of blonde and black hair before Kisame disappeared into a second doorway. They traveled down a long hallway until Kisame opened the door the the left. It was a big room with weapons lined up against the wall. "This is the indoor training room. Now which do you wish to do first: taijutsu or swords training?" he put his sword on his shoulder.

"Taijutsu." Even if he was incredibly larger than her she was sure she could at least injure him. Then she could make her escape.

He nudged her into the room and sealed the door with a chakra seal. She cursed inwardly as he turned to face her when he put down his sword. He got into a fighting stance and smirked at her.

"Come at me little kunoichi."

On that note Kuria charged and set a round house kick to his head. He caught her leg and sent a fist to her face. She had to use both hands to stop his fist. She used it as a base and flipped over him and hung her knees on his shoulders. She gripped the back of his knees and pushed the hardest she could, until she felt him start to fall. On his trip to the ground Kisame flipped over and landed on top of her. Noticing that he was on top of the frail girl, Kisame eased himself up and sat open legged on the floor. Then he felt it. It was soft and squishy, yet nice and firm at the same time. He squeezed it. He looked over to see what he was grabbing and his eyes widened. It was her high, perky butt. She quickly got up and struck him across the face.

Suddenly realizing what she just did and _who _she just slapped, her eyes widened dramatically and she dashed for the door. She was about to push it open when it opened itself and she crashed against something hard.

"Whoa there kunoichi! I know I'm sexy and all, but let's wait till we get to know each other more, un."

Kuria felt something slimy on her forearm. She lifted her throbbing head off of a chest to look at her left arm to see a hand on it. The hand moved away slightly and she saw a pink tongue wiggle at her, flicking spit on her face.

Screaming, Kuria jumped off the body in a flash. "All you Akatsuki are fucking freaks! Oh Kami, kill me now!" Kuria panicked and raced down the hall and out of sight.

"Damnit Deidara, don't let her get away!" Kisame threw the door off its hinges as he chased after her.

….

"Why won't you eat?"

"I do not trust you Akatsuki."

"Hn." Itachi took his empty dinner plate and placed it in the sink. He sat in the chair next to the white haired kunoichi. He took some food in the chopsticks and held it up to her mouth. "Eat."

The kunoichi stuck up her chin and turned in her chair away from the Uchiha. "I rather starve to death."

Itachi gave a rough sigh. "Kunoichi, I don't wish to use my Sharingan on such immature things. Now eat."

Not wishing to go under the Sharingan for the third time, Kareta turned to face Itachi and allowed him to feed her.

"Why are you keeping me and that other girl here?" Kareta's voice shook and tears prickled her eyes.

"You two are very strong kunoichi and we need your skills."

A sound of wood breaking was heard down the hall as the dark sinned kunoichi raced through the kitchen. She looked around quickly before dashing up the stairs. A door slammed shut and Hidan's started yelling as Kisame came through the kitchen like a blue tornado.

"Kisame, what's going on?" Itachi glared at his partner for ruining his conversation.

"We didn't even finish one round!" he yelled and dashed up the stairs.

Kareta stared after him with a blush on her cheeks. "T-they didn't even finish _one_ round?"

…..

Kisame had to admit, the kunoichi was fast. He tore down the hall and into the kitchen where he saw Itachi talking to his trainee.

"Kisame, what's going on?" Itachi glared at him. Kisame suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, as he started for the stairs. "We didn't even finish one round!" he yelled. He ran down the hallway until he came across Hidan's door. He banged on it loudly. "Hidan, hand her over!"

"First off Fish-out-of-fucking-water, she came in _my_ room and is backed into the corner of _my_ fucking wall by her own fucking free will. Second Fuck-face, she told me not to let _you_ in _my_ fucking room. And fucking, god damn third, I'm trying to send a damn prayer to my shit hole of a damn God. So fuck off!" Hidan yelled through the door. Kisame heard faint giggles and then sobs from the door.

"God damnit, Hidan! I need her! Now give her to me!" Kisame yelled at the door.

"For shit's sake Kisame, I don't care if you need your smokin' hot sex toy to satisfy you're your fucking pee-wee boner. I'll bring your fucking sex toy to your room when she's fucking ready! Got that you fucking walking Sushi Bar?" Hidan yelled as he threw something at the door, making Kuria laugh again.

"Fuck!" Kisame ran a giant hand through his gravity defying hair as he stomped back to his room and slammed the door shut.

…

"Is he gone?"

"Yes, I'm sure the fucking bastards gone." Hidan walked over to where she was in the corner. He extended his hand and helped her to her feet with an eye roll.

"Is it okay if, I, uh take a nap… in here?" the cream haired girl looked at her toes.

"Sure, just don't drool on my damn pillows." Hidan took out a sharpening stone and all his weapons and sat on the floor.

Four hours had past and it was after 12, the kunoichi was still fast asleep. Not wanting any rumors about him around the base, Hidan carefully picked up the sleeping girl and brought her to Kisame's closed door. "Hey! Hey fish face!" Hidan yelled in a whisper. No answer. "Look here you fucking shit face, I have your sex toy now come and get her before I wake her up!" the Jashinist softly bit.

Kisame's door swung open and he stood there with his arms out stretched. Hidan dumped her in his arms and walked away as Kisame closed the door with his foot. He gently laid her down on the right side of his large bed and tucked her in. He quickly snuck in on the left side and stayed on the edge. His blue eye lids lowered slightly as he looked at the door to his closet.

"This next month is going to be hell…"

* * *

><p><strong>Ah yes the begining of a new story! This story and 3 other's that I have are going to be on the side stories. Meaning, when I have a writers block on My main stories(A wizardz tale, and Shadows of the fan) I'll update either of the four (Shark Fisher, Fukkatsu no Hana: revived Flower, Fire and Ice, and Sharingans are red and my hair is blue... so what?) stories! I hope you enjoy and don't hate me because of my updating pace! REVIEW! :D<strong>


	2. Day 2

**Day 2 [A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY! I've just been so busy and oh my gosh! I have testing all this week and then I have a party on Saturday! But don't worry once summer has hit all my time is devoted to you guys! (and cosplaying!) So yeah enjoy this chapter! Later (in about a week) I'm going to upload my W101 story XD!**

* * *

><p>It wasn't even the crack of dawn when something gently nudged Kuria's shoulder. She moaned something about an extra 5 minutes before Kisame nudged her again, this time a little rougher.<p>

"Bee, I said 5 more minutes…" she groaned and turned over to Kisame's large empty spot in the giant bed. When she fell into the large dent she immediately snapped awake. "Where am I? Be? Bee where are you?" she screamed. She was about to scream for her older brother again when a large, rough hand landed on her mouth.

"Not so early! Hidan and Deidara will throw a bitch fit." Kisame's deep voice mumbled. Feeling the low vibrations from his ribs through her back automatically calmed Kuria. The cloud nin struggled to peel off the Akatsuki member's large fingers. "Here are some clothes, take a shower and get dressed." Kisame spoke softly as he pointed to the small set of clothes at the foot of the bed; then to his personal bathroom aside his closet. . Kuria noticed that he didn't make eye contact with her, not that she minded or anything. Finding it too early to complain, she quickly stretched and gathered her clothes before shuffling to the bathroom. As soon as she entered, a wave of steam and the smell of fresh pine and the ocean hit her. She raised a fine blonde brow to herself. It wasn't a bad combination, it actually smelled pretty good, but she had to admit it was odd. She quickly shed her black tang top and shorts and stared dully at herself in the mirror. She frowned deeply at the fighting scars on various parts of her body. She pressed lightly on her C cup breast in their bindings before removing them and starting the shower.

….

Kisame watched the girl dully as she towel dried her hair on his bed. He sighed deeply before getting up to rummage through his closet. He pulled out the Kunoichi's thigh-high navy boots and handed them to her. Her electric purple eyes widened in surprise, but she didn't take them. "You'll need them." He grunted.

"What for?" she asked as she watched him set them on the ground next to her feet.

"Morning exercises. Today we'll be jogging around islands." He said nonchalantly as he started to stretch. Kuria stared in awe at the blue man's torso and arms as they flexed underneath his tight black T-shirt. He had on black sweat pants and some plain black shinobi sandals. His headband was removed and he had a kunai pouch on either muscled thigh. Kuria herself had on the same tight black tang top and tight shorts. Now she also sported her boots. She huffed as she grabbed a hair tie and moved to Kisame's dresser mirror. She pulled her short, cream blonde hair into a high pony tail and turned to her captor with a strict frown. "I'm going to need you to wear this." He held up a blue collar made out of Samehada's scales.

"Wait, you want me to wear that around _my_ neck?" Kuria growled as she unconsciously moved her hand to her neck.

Kisame rolled his beady eyes in annoyance. "Yes. If you decide to run away, I wont have to worry about chasing after you, because this collar will tighten the farther you are away from me until it cuts your head clean off." He chuckled as he slipped it around her slender neck and sealed it on with his chakra.

"Oh, the joy of being decapitated! I can't wait to run away now!" Kuria cried sarcastically as she placed her hand on her hip. She felt the chakra she had recovered last night, suck up in the collar around her neck.

"Alright, one last thing before we move out." Kisame gave her a sharp toothed grin.

"And what would that be?" she glared at him.

"This." Kisame laughed as he chucked the pressure point on the back of her neck.

…

Kuria awoken to cold wind slapping against her face. She couldn't open her eyes due to the wind, but she knew exactly what was happening. "Oi! Walking Sushi bar!" She yelled over the wind, using Hidan's nickname for him. She felt him cringe underneath her and she knew she hit a nerve.

"What do you want Kunoichi?" he barked back as he flew through the trees.

"Let me down this instant!" She yelled furiously over the wind, Kisame slowed his pace and jumped down from the trees to the moist ground.

"Is that anyway to talk to someone who's keeping your flimsy little life?" Kisame barked as he dropped the kunoichi roughly on the ground and continued to walk.

"I would rather you kill me now than stick you freaks anymore! I may have been here for only a day, but I'm sick of you all already!" the kunoichi screamed at the blue man's back, truly frustrated. She threw herself down on the wet forest floor and stared at the earthworms that dug their way up through the soft soil. "I just want to go home… to see Bee…"

"Well which is it?" Kisame bit. Kuria raised her head slowly to glare confusingly at the large man's tense back.

"What do you mean?"

Kisame turned his head to glare at her with small yellow eyes into her large purple. Kuria suddenly gasped out of just looking into those evil, angered eyes. "Do you want to die or be with the 8-tails Jinjuriki?"

Kuria stood up to look sternly at Kisame in the now approaching fog. "H-how did you know that?" she growled lowly as she watched him turn his head and continue walking. The necklace around her neck started to tighten, so she had no choice but to follow her captor. "Yes I want to be with Bee. Why do you care though?" she pestered as she trailed closely behind him. She made a small "off" sound when she collided with a hard, broad back when Kisame stopped at a cliff's edge. Off the cliff were a series of average sized islands all dotting the sea around them. "What's the big id-" she stopped short when she felt a small amount of her chakra being poured into her. She knew what it was for. It was so that she could jog around the islands, _on the water_.

"Kuria…" Kisame finally spoke. "I promise if, you at least _try_ to corporate with us…" he trailed off. "I'll let you see the 8-tails again…" he mumbled.

Kuria's face automatically lit up and she hugged Kisame around his broad hips. "Thank you… Kisame…"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Don't get all mushy with me! Now come on! We have to jog around at least 6 of these twice!" he barked a laugh as he jumped straight off the cliff. Kuria watched horrified at Kisame as he landed flawlessly on a pointed rock.

"It's now or never…" the dark skinned kunoichi whispered before following suit. She screamed recklessly as she pummeled to her death by the jagged rocks, but never such a thing happened.

"Kunoichi, would you shut up with the screaming already?" Kisame growled lightly as he held her bridal style now on top of the Ocean's surface.

"I-I didn't need your help!" she stuttered as she freed herself from his long arms. They walked over to the nearest island. Kuria noticed that the islands were gigantic in size than when she saw them on the cliff. Kisame nonchalantly walked up a tree and walked onto a large branch. Kuria watched with large eyes as Kisame jumped one, twice, three times and the large branch broke off like a twig. When he was on the ground again he dragged the limb to the shore. He drew a line and on top of it he wrote "**Start**" and on the bottom he wrote "**Finish**" in kanji.

"Change of plan. We're just going to jog around this island… eh, around 13 laps." Kisame shrugged and stepped onto the water. "Alright let's go."

…..

Kuria's lungs never hurt so much before. They had just finished their 20th lap around the rather large island and Kuria felt like her lungs were about to explode. She hated the fact that she was certainly becoming out of shape. Kisame, on the other hand, had a very _fine _sheet of sweat on his blue skin, and Kuria looked like she just came _out_ of the ocean. His breathing pattern hasn't changed much at all, compared to her's that is.

"Heh, had enough kunoichi?" Kisame sat down next to her as he drank from a canteen he had brought along. He noticed that her lips were moving slowly and he tuned his animal sensed ears in on her words.

"You think I had enough? Blue dude, why you think you're so tough? I can tell ya' now that I'm pretty slick with words," Kuria stood and started to bounce around to her own little rhythm. "So you betta' listen up, cause I'm pretty sure this is somethin' you neva' heard! Ya fool, ya fool!" The cloud kunoichi laughed, despite the lack of air in her lungs, as she finished her free style.

"What the hell was that?" Kisame stared blankly at the sweaty girl that was grinning like a cat.

"My free style!" she cheered and then put herself in check.

"You cloud nin are all weird…" Kisame grumbled as he stood; ready to head back to the base. "Oi, kunoichi…" he whispered.

Kuria only gave a questioning glance at him, as she drank her share from the canteen.

"I know a natural hot spring on the way heading back, you wouldn't mind a quick dip would you?" he grinned his sharp toothed grin.

….

"How much further?" Kuria complained as they walked through the fog infested forest.

"What are you yapping about? You're standing right in front of it." Kisame barked a laugh. He looked down at her to see her large purple eyes widen at the medium sized, yet beautiful hot spring in front of them. "I used to come here a lot when I lived here." He sighed as he removed his tight shirt and his sweat pants. He was starting on his boxers when the kunoichi screeched. "What did I tell you about that screaming?" Kisame growled lowly as he covered his over sensitive ears.

"Y-you were going to take those off in front o me!" she squeaked and turned her back to him.

"So?" Kisame said puzzled. Then he registered that this girl was as innocent as they come, or has never seen another man's penis, probably other than her brothers'. He quickly stripped his boxers and hid his clothes in a nearby bush. He walked calmly into the steaming water as Kuria turned to face him with a deep blush. She looked around nervously before spotting a large rock in the spring.

"Go hide behind there till I'm done!" she ordered, making sure she didn't make eye contact with him.

Kisame grumbled something under his breath before swimming behind the rock. Kuria then quickly shred her clothes and hid them along with Kisame's and eased her way into the warm water. She moved slowly to where he was behind the gigantic rock and stopped a couple of feet away from him. His head was turned in the other direction, but that wasn't what plucked a sensitive nerve in Kuria. It was the fact that the water reached his lower torso and his entire blue muscular chest was exposed. Her purple eyes gazed from his think, long neck, to his broad shoulders. Her eyes stopped briefly on his dark blue nipples, before they roamed to his well defined six pack. She noticed a faint trail of dark blue hair leading from his belly button to the unknown beyond the water's surface. Kuria bit her bottom lip as she fought her inner thoughts. If Kisame were to stand up suddenly, the water would reach him no more than mid thigh! She shook her head furiously trying to rid of such dirty thoughts.

"Oi kunoichi?" a rough voice called to her. She hadn't noticed him turn to face her during her inner war. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine…" she whispered and eased her back against the cool rock as she covered her mounds under the water. There was a peaceful silence before Kuria felt Kisame shift toward her.

"Look Kuria… about yesterday…I… you see…" he stumbled. "Honestly it was a mistake. I didn't mean to land on you like that." He stated flatly as he too rested against the rock.

There was a pregnant pause before Kuria finally spoke. "Do you mean it?" she stared blankly at him with electric purple eyes. "You won't harm Bee if I join?"

Kisame's beady eyes widened as he thought over his answer. "I won't make any promises, but I will try to protect your brother if I can help it." Kisame whispered. It wasn't the exact answer Kuria was looking for, but she would take it. She would join Akatsuki in order to keep Killer Bee safe.

….

Kuria slowly opened her eyes after being knocked out for the second time that morning. She was now back in Kisame's room, although the large man was nowhere in sight. She sat up slowly in bed only to see Hidan sleeping on the floor. She watched, half annoyed at the snot bubble that was going in and out of his nose with each snore. She crawled slowly to the foot of the bed where she peeked over at him. Now she could actually try to make an escape. She immediately disregarded that thought when she felt something heavy tighten around her neck. Kuria sighed deeply and decided to stick with the plan she made before: joining the Akatsuki. Kuria scoffed silently at what a hypocrite she was. She frowned as she obtained a bitter taste in her mouth from that one thought, but she quickly pushed it aside. She silently moved off the large bed and squatted in front of Hidan's face. He immediately tensed as his snot bubble popped and he cracked open a red-violet eye to glare at the cloud-nin. "You're finally fucking awake, huh girlie?" he grunted as he sat up and stretched.

"Do you know where Kisame might be?" she rolled her eyes and pointed to the sharp necklace around her neck. Kuria was surprised it didn't cut open her neck while she was sleeping.

"Ah, the Fish sperm for brains said he wanted to talk to Leader about you damn recommendation. Even though he still has to fucking baby sit your ass for a while." Hidan pointed his finger up toward the ceiling.

"Well I'm hungry so come on." She figured that Deidara must not be here so Hidan must be taking his place in watching her.

"Whatever, and don't fucking tell me what to do damn it." He barked as he followed her out the room. Kuria slowly walked down the steps and into the empty kitchen. She pulled out the necessaries for making a bowl of cereal then sat down across from the grey haired man. She was finally putting her bowl in the sink when Kisame came stomping down the stairs.

"Hey fish face, how'd it go?" Hidan picked his ear as he sat up around the large table.

'After her month of training, _if_ she shows improvement, he'll recruit her and the other kunoichi. Other than that their other training partners have been switched. Hidan, you'll be training Kuria since your both mid and close range. And your zombie friend will be with the other kunoichi." Kisame grunted and folded his arms across his chest.

"Man why the hell does he give me more work than needed?" Hidan groaned as he stood.

Kuria slowly walked over to Kisame and glared at him till he looked directly at her. When Kisame finally met eye with the dark skinned woman, she pointed to her neck and demanded, "I want this **off**."

Kisame just glanced at her briefly before moving with Hidan down the hallway leading to the training rooms. The cloud nin stood in the middle of the kitchen with her mouth wide open. He just ignored her! Just when she thought that they might actually get on good terms. Having no choice, she huffed after the two men. Kisame entered the outdoor training room and stepped up to Itachi and Kareta to explain to them the change of plans. The white haired kunoichi awkwardly walked up to Kuria and gave her a bewildered look. Itachi then came up to them and gave them both a glance over before closing his eyes.

"We will be headed out on a mission within the next hour. Till our return, Hidan and Kakazu will take our places." And with that the Uchiha made his way inside the building. Kuria and Kisame exchanged glances before he pulled her away from Hidan and Kareta.

"Kuria," Kisame glared at her hard. Kuria only rolled her eyes. "if I find out that you magically escaped from Kakazu and Hidan-which won't even be possible even with you and the other girl- I won't hesitate to track you down and kill you." He grunted harshly as he grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

She gave a hard glare in return, but it soon withered away after looking at his face for a while. "You're not my father you know…" she muttered as he turned her around so he could take the necklace off with his chakra. "Besides, didn't I tell you I was joining Akatsuki?" she folded her arms under her bust as he finished taking off the necklace. She turned to face him again, this time his hard stare softened down to an amused one. He smirked and ruffled her short cream blonde hair.

"See you when I get back kunoichi." He called over his shoulder as he went inside the building. Kuria watched as the muscles on his large back, flexed with each step he took inside of his tight shirt.

"So when are you guys ganna fuck?" Kuria jumped in surprise as Hidan yelled in her ear and shook her shoulders violently. She growled and tried to kick him in his special area, but he was more skillful than her and jumped back before her boot could reach him. "Gahaw! Don't get your damn panties in a bunch Cloud! Leaf over here hasn't fucked Mr. Leaf yet either!" Hidan barked a laugh as he ran through the small forest of the training grounds, trying to flee from the two raging kunoichi.

In the doorway, stood a tall man in the Akatsuki uniform. His green eyes followed the shinobi as they dashed through the trees. "Hidan," he bit lowly, but he knew all 3 of them heard him.

Hidan dashed over to him and gave him a lop sided smirk. "About time you came out of your fucking goth corner, Kakazu-lu!" The Jashinist turned to the two kunoichi who stopped behind him. "You get that white haired sex toy and I get the chocolate one!" Hidan licked his lips as he threw both kunoichi a katana and pulled his scythe out for himself.

Kakazu slipped out a kunai out from his cloak sleeve and look at Hidan from the corner of his eye. "Should we let them use Jutsu?"

Hidan licked his lips again. "Fuck yeah! That will at least give us some kind of fucking entertainment out of this."

"Go easy Hidan. We're only seeing where they stand…" Kakazu barely spared a glance at the two females.

"Whatever Kakazu-lu! Shut the fuck up and let's fucking rumble!" Hidan laughed as he charged at the two unprepared Kunoichi.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah things are moving kinda fast! I didn't really plan on this being a ultra long FanFic anyway, so yeah. Next chapter will be skipping a week ahead so she's gotten to know Hidan and Kakazu enough. I've decided to add some extra fluff to the pillow and make it a KisamexKuriaxHidan and a ItachxKaretaxKakzu so yeah look out for THAT lemon! XD see ya soon!<strong>


End file.
